barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Day at the Beach
(Opening Theme) --Barbie and her firends were at the beach. Barbie and Taffy playing frisbee-- Barbie: Okay Taffy! Show'em what you got! --Barbie throws 3 flying discs to Taffy. Taffy caught them with her snout, her tail and one of her feet-- Ken: Wow! Now that's really impressive! Raquelle: Neh! I've seen better. Raquelle (on couch): Today's the day I prove to Ken that I'm better than Barbie with something he can't ignore, a scorecard! I devised a cleverly way to (a flying disc come right to Raquelle) Ow! Barbie (from distant): Sorry Raquelle! Taffy still got a little to much zip on her throws! Barbie: Skipper, wanna ditch those gadgets and get in the game? --Skipper texting while Barbie was talking-- Skipper: In a minute! I'm texting Tracie. Macie just saw Kasie at the mall with Lacie! Tracie is gonna f-reak! Raquelle: I've got a great idea! How about a sand castle building contest! Ken: Awesome! Chelsea: Great idea! Raquelle (on couch): I just finished an internet course in sand cunstruction, score 1 for Rrrrraquel. --A dumptruck filled with sand infront of Ken-- Ken: Alright Chelsea, back it up. Stop! --Chelsea pours the sand right into Ken-- Ken (in the sand): That's good! --Raquelle just finished her sand castle-- Raquelle: Sorry Barbie, this is gonna be a slam-duck sand in your face winner! Ken : Nice job Raquelle! You really- Whoa! (Barbie just finished her really big sand castle) Barbie! Yours is an Architecture Masterpiece! You win! --Barbie giggles and hugs Ken and one check for Barbie-- --Ken putting sun screen for Barbie-- Ken: Oh Barbie! You missed a spot! Wouldn't want you to melt. Raquelle: How about a surf-off Barbie, just you and me. Barbie: You're on! Chelsea: Cool handstand Raquelle! Yeah! Ken: Rad! Chelsea: Awesome! Ken: Hey Skipper! You're missing some great surfing! Skipper: You surf the way you wanna surf, I'll surf the way I wanna surf. --Barbie coming out from the water with wet hair and then she shakes it and her hair was suddenly dry-- Barbie: Don't you love a due that always bounces back? --Raquelle did the same thing but her hair was very puffy and then a fish came out of her hair-- Raquelle: Wah! Eew! Eew! Ken: Surfing's a tie, but Raquelle, you get the prize for wackiest hair! --Score 1 for Raquelle and score 2 for Barbie-- --Barbie putting up a picnic-- Barbie: Come and get it guys! Let's see, I've got crab cakes, hot cakes, cupcakes and cake cakes! --Raquelle bringing a very big picnic basket-- Raquelle: Ha! That's nothing! Ken! I've got a whole size of beef in here! Ken? Barbie: Mmm, he was here a minute ago, (Taffy barks) huh! What in the world?! --Raquelle was buried under the sand because of her picnic basket-- --Barbie picked up the bucket, when she did she found Ken's body was buried-- Ken: Chelsea kinda got carried away. Chelsea (on couch): I rented that dumptruck for the whole day, and I intend to use it! Ken: Hurry guys! I shouldn't have that 5th lemonade! -Ken was unburied-- Ken: Gotta go! Barbie: Well I'm thinking we're all beached out for one day. --Barbie realized Chelsea also buried the car-- Barbie: Oh Chelsea! Chelsea: Thanks Jimmy! I'll see you next week for the school picnic! --Barbie looks at Chelsea-- Chelsea: What? Skipper: My new HD3D4G mini Cam, (Skipper digs her way to the back seat of the car) it's in the back seat! Ken: Skipper, leave it be. Skipper: Got it! Let's go. --Taffy heard Raquelle getting out of the sand-- Raquelle: Let's see, she won the sand castle building contest, we tied at surfing, I got a bonus point for the wacky hair and I won the picnic! I win! (slow motion) I win! I w- --Raquelle got hit by the disc. Raquelle fell into the hole-- Raquelle: Hello? Ken? Anybody?